


Showtime

by The_Asexual_Siren



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/F, Masturbation, No embarrassment involved, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Asexual_Siren/pseuds/The_Asexual_Siren
Summary: Nadine gets back to the hotel room early--- and interrupts a private moment.





	Showtime

**Author's Note:**

> Letting you all know I'm ace as hell and literally made this account for sexual stuff I didn't want on my main. I count it all as practice.

It's not Nadine's fault. Really, it's not. There wasn't any way for her to know what she'd walk in on when returning to the hotel room. And sure, she had said she'd take much longer than she did. She'd told Chloe to expect her back around eight and it was only just after six. But really, it's _not_ Nadine's fault.

Nadine will admit it's been months since she's had any action and she'd be surprised if it wasn't the same for Chloe. They had jumped from treasure to treasure, job to job, since obtaining the tusk. So maybe she should have expected it, but in reality, there was no way to expect it.

Chloe is seated on her bed, propped up by pillows. Her pants are at her ankles, exposing her Venus mound and everything below it. Her shirt is half tugged up-- one breast is exposed with a hand gently playing at it. Nadine can see nearly everything. It's almost exhilarating-- or it would be, if she hadn't just walked in on her partner getting off.  
  
"Oh-- _whoa_ ," and the soft squeak she'd let out when she spotted her partner had definitely alerted Chloe.  
  
Chloe looks up at her almost lazily and completely shameless. "Welcome back, China."  
  
For a second, Nadine doesn't know what to do. The casual greeting, the wandering hands... Half of her wants to join, the other half just wants the blush that's destroying her face to calm down.  
  
And then Chloe smiles and drags her fingers up her cunt and makes a few quick circles around her clit. Their eyes only meet for a moment and Nadine is suddenly aware her partner is putting on a show. She's spread her legs the tiniest bit more, shifted her shirt so both breasts are visible.  
  
Chloe is getting off on being watched.  
  
And who is Nadine to deny her that?  
  
Nadine's eyes are at the hand between Chloe's thighs. She follows as Chloe pushes two fingers into herself. A soft gasp leaves the woman on the bed and Nadine bites her lip. The gasp grows into a moan and Nadine can barely think. She's watching as Chloe fingers herself, pinches her own breast.

She can't help but wonder how long Chloe has been up to this. Had she started as soon as Nadine left? Or was it more recent, a whim the Chloe decided to follow, an urge she wanted to satisfy? Either way, Nadine can see she's soaking wet and, holy shit, this entire thing is more of a turn on than it probably should be.

Her thoughts really shouldn't be where they are, but Nadine is finding it impossible to remedy that. Because, gods, she can see how wet Chloe is and she wants nothing more than to hear more of these sweet sounds the woman is making.  
  
Want sinks its claws into her as she's watching. She can feel herself grow wet at the sight of her partner pleasuring herself. And if they hadn't danced around the attraction before, this would be breaking new grounds. Right now, Nadine can only think of how much she wants to taste her partner, do the work for her.

Chloe has gone back to making tight circles around her clit. Her mouth is open and she's making small, breathy gasps as she gets closer.

Nadine’s fingers are grasping at her own shirt and her eyes haven't left Chloe for a second. She watches as Chloe shifts and bites her lip. Nadine nearly moans when Chloe looks back at her and shoots her a languid wink.

Chloe comes with a gasp and a shudder. Her fingers continue on for a few seconds after as she catches her breath.

She comes down off her high slowly, and gives Nadine a cocky grin. She bites her lip and searches the woman's face for a few seconds. Finally, in a low, sultry tone, she says, "Encore?"  
  
Nadine lets out a small laugh and responds the only thing she can think of. "Only if you need a volunteer from the audience."


End file.
